


I'll dream of you

by SunshineRays



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRays/pseuds/SunshineRays
Summary: I am still a little new at writing FanFics and first one for this fandom. So please don't be too harsh. I love Sadie and Arthur.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'll dream of you

Arthur returned to camp late in the evening, after helping Sadie get her revenge on the O’Driscoll’s. He had let her be on her own, to give time to gather her thoughts. He came back to camp exhausted. He had originally thought of staying in town after he had his bath, but decided to head back to camp to make sure Sadie made it back safely.  
As he approached the hitching post. He noticed that Sadie had been the only one awake in the camp. She had her back against a log in front of the camp fire. An empty stare on her face. Arthur hitched his horse and walked over to the fire. 

“Mind some company?”  
Sadie looked up and smiled and nodded. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
“Arthur, how did you feel when you killed your first person?” Sadie’s eyes fixated on the fire.  
“Well, I was always around it. So seeing death was nothing new. But I always promised myself to never kill in cold blood. So I guess I made myself think it was justified.”  
“Does the feeling empty ever go away?”  
Sadie looked up when she felt his broad hand touch her hand.  
“I’ve never felt empty. But lately I’ve been feeling guilty of certain acts. But you were avenging your husband. And revenge for the things that they did to you.”

Sadie grasped his hand with her free hand. “I know it wouldn’t bring back my Jake, but I was hoping this hole would close.  
“If it helps, I don’t think you’re a monster. Just a woman scorn. They weren’t good men and they had it long coming”

Sadie looked around the camp and whispered to Arthur she needed to talk to him to where no one could hear them.  
“Could it wait til' morning? We can go for a ride we will tell them we are hunting.”  
“No Arthur, now. What about deep in the cave?”

Arthur stood up and put his hand out to help his friend up. 

They walked deep into the cave, reaching a camp fire that was still set up. 

“Arthur, Dutch is losing his mind more then what we thought. He was questioning your loyalty. I arrived back to camp and he had asked where we were. I told him. He thinks we are talking to Pinkertons. Thankfully I still had blood on some of my clothes. Micah told him not to believe me, so I told him I would ride with him back to their hideout to prove what had happened. Assuming the bodies weren't found. I told him I wanted to avenge my Jake and that no one is safe until we can eliminate all of them. He ended up laughing and told me good job. But Micah questioned where you went. I told him I wanted to be alone so you told me to ride off and you looted the place before anyone else could show up. Dutch left it at that. I am scared for yours and John’s safety. Micah has to be filling his head with thoughts ”

“Damn Micah” Arthur grunted. “

“Lets all leave. You, me, The Marston’s. You and John are not safe. And I’m not identifiable as part of the gang. So I can easily get a job with Abigail. 

“You’re one crazy woman.”  
Sadie scuffed at Arthur’s words  
“We don’t have money. Dutch has all the money hidden.”  
“Then we find it and run. Can it pay off the prices on yours and John’s head?”

Arthur stood in amazement at the woman in front of him. “I’m dying Sadie. I won’t be much use for me. Plus Dutch will kill us and I already turned down the Pinkertons. remember”

“I just... just wished things were different.” Sadie’s eyes meeting with Arthur’s blue eyes. Her body then crouching down, her eyes moving to the fire in front of them  
“I wake up everyday, hoping that you dying is just a bad dream. And that you and me would be able to run away at the same time as the Marston’s. Even if it meant we were just friends.”

The man in front of her chuckled.  
“Silly thoughts I know.”  
Arthur knelt down in front of the young women.  
“It isn’t silly.” His hand brushing the stray hairs away from her face. I’d be honored for you to runaway with me. Even if I weren’t dying, my eyes would still be opened to Dutch descending into madness. So I would have a reason to leave.”  
Sadie leaned forward to give the man she developed feelings for a kiss. His thumb rubbing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, to allow his thumb to brush against the tip of her tongue.  
“As much as I would enjoy your touch Sadie, I have tuberculosis. I can’t risk passing it onto you. A man I was beating for payment, spat on me. He had it now I do”  
Sadie nodded and kissed his hand.  
“I don’t care what you think Arthur, you’re a good man deep down. I’ll just have to dream about you and the life we could have had. I never thought I could love again but getting to know you, it became possible. I still love my Jake, but I feel like we can understand each other In a way nobody else could. Maybe we could have even help heal the holes we both have and no longer be ghosts.”  
Sadie closed her eyes, when she felt her face being cupped. Trying to hide the tears building behind her eyes.  
“You’re one beautiful woman. And strong and don’t take shit from anybody. You can hold your own. Trust me, I wish things could be different. Hey, but when you play that harmonica I got you think of me. I’d ask you to play a song but I don’t want to risk waking people.  
Sadie’s hand reached up and held onto the cupped hand. I’ll never forget you Arthur Morgan. Let’s head back to camp.  
The two walked back and returned to their beds. Sadie went to sleep dreaming of a life she could have had with a man who helped save her in more ways then one.


End file.
